This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/416,456, which published as USPTO pre-grant publication number US2018-0212554A1 on Jul. 26, 2018 entitled “Energy Harvesting Methods For Providing Autonomous Electrical Power To Mobile Devices,” which was filed on Jan. 26, 2017, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.